theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
A Fiend in Sheep's Clothing - Part One/IT
Characters *Charles Butler *Vicki Demple *Omni *Sub *Brandon *Omi *Jack (now deceased) *Robert Gullahorn *Richard Butler *Kross *Agent Yopo *Agent Mig *Lucius Sines/Daral Scidran *John King *Joan King *Arthur Demple *Diana Ney *Clark Johnston Part One *There is a nod to Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End '', particularly with the character Jack Sparrow. The nod is the use of a quote from the film, as well as a phrase. **Quotes ***'Jack Sparrow: "Up is down. Well that’s just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" ***Charles:' "Up is down". Well that’s just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear? **It's also ironic as The Map is inspired by the Navigational Charts, and therefore is another nod. *The identity of John King's mistress, as shown in Under The Sea, is revealed to be named Cecilia Bravtos. Further revelations also reveal that she is the mother of Sub. **Sub's identity was foreshadowed in the same episode when she said that she was pregnant with John's child. The relevance of the King family wasn't made clear unti later in the season, but it was still an important foreshadow. *The storyline of Clark having had romantic feelings for Charles since the first episode of the season is based on real-life issues regarding Sci having an attraction to a straight male, even though there was no hope of anything happening. *The flashback of Richard and Kross' friendship, romance, and fall-out is very relevant: **The day they meet, September 3rd, 1957, is the day the the Wolfenden report on homosexuality was published in the United Kingdom. The report stated that "homosexual behaviour between consenting adults in private should no longer be a criminal offence". **We learn that the first time they met, they met at the hill of grass with the lonesome tree after it. This was the same location shown in the opening of The Father, The Son, and the Suicide - Part Two. **We learn that initially Rob and Kross were best-friends but then after Richard came in, they weren't. This serves as motivation for his actions, as he felt his friendship with Kross was gone but felt that he could manipulate an unsuspecting Richard to be his new bestfriend, in a way taking him away from Kross similar to how Richard took Kross away from him. **Richard and Kross are revealed to have been in a relationship for 5 years before Rob discovered their relationship. The conversation where Rob convinced Richard to end the relationship is shown, and it's revealed that Rob was the one who told Richard to write the letter that Kross found in 208B. **Charles' name is revealed to have been thought of by Kross, and is named after Charles Darwin. **More specific details on the timeline of events are explained. The following timeline details events as shown in this episode, not including any scenes shown in previous episodes that were not reused. ***'09/03/1957 - Kross and Richard meet for the first time and become best friends. ***'09/05/1957 - '''Kross introduces Richard to Eric, David, and Rob. ***'04/14/1964 - 'By this point, Richard harbors romantic feelings for Kross. ***'06/17/1964 -''' Richard and Kross have their first kiss and enter a secret relationship ***'Between 1964 and 1969 - '''Richard and Kross have a discussion about their future, with Kross coming up with the name of Charles for a potential child between them. ***'Sometime in 1967 -''' Richard turns 18; Richard and Kross are nearly caught having sex by Eric. ***'05/22/1969 -' Richard and Kross' relationship is discovered by Robert Gullahorn. ***'05/23/1969 -' Rob confronts Richard and through emotional manipulation convinces Richard to break things off with Kross. Richard writes a letter for Kross and leaves it at the place they met, which has become their favorite location. Kross finds this note and is heartbroken. ***'07/15/1970 -' It is one day after Eric's death. Rob and Richard have a conversation where Rob forces Richard to promise to never reveal the true nature of Kross and Richard's relationship. ***'A Few Days After 07/15 - '''David and Rob arrive at Hall Manor. Richard puts the Fiend Disk piece in a 5-key safe and gives away the keys. The group also puts items related to the mystery of the island in a chest, which is given to John King. 2 days later, Eric's funeral occurs off-screen. The day after Eric's funeral, Richard visits Dr. Lucius Sines. ***'Between 1970 and 1973 -''' Rob introduces Clara to Richard, Richard marries Clara ***'10/15/1973 -' Charles Butler is born to Richard Butler and his wife, Clara. ***'11/24/1973 -' Richard struggles with maintaining his secret and is unable to destroy the locket. ***'12/20/1973 -' Robert Gullahorn kills Clara Butler (unknowingly to Richard) and Clara is found dead by Richard, who mourns over her body. ***'Between 12/20 and 12/23 - '''Dr. Sines performs an autopsy on Clara's corpse without Rob knowing. ***'12/23/1973 -''' Clara's funeral occurs. ***'12/25/1973 - '''Richard promises to Charles to protect him and love him on Charles' first Christmas. *Rob uses modified lines from the villain Forte , who shares similar motivations.This was an unintentional connection, but after Sci re-watched ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, he realized the two characters shared similar motivations, and decided to embrace the resemblance. **'''First Adapted Line: ***'Original: '"No! Um, she's abandoned you. Listen to your old friend, won't you? Have I ever steered you wrong? Led you astray? No. But the girl..." ***'New:' "No! Um, he's betrayed you. Listen to your old friend, won't you? Have I ever steered you wrong? Led you astray? No. But Kross.... he has." **'Second Adapted Line' ***'Original: ' "Oh, my dear old friend, I told you not to feel for her Things were so much simpler before she came along, before we dared to... hope." ***'New:' "Oh, my dear old friend, I told you not to feel for him. You have a wife, a child. Is that not enough?" **'Third Adapted Line' ***'Original: '"Ah, it tears me up to see you this way, master. Why do you torment yourself? There's the symbol of your curse. Destroy it, and end these adolescent notions of love and redemption. End your pain forever." ***'New:' "Richard, it tears me up to see you this way. Why do you torment yourself? There's the symbol of your suffering. Destroy it, and end these adolescent notions of love and redemption. End your pain forever." Category:MURDER Category:MURDER Season Two Category:User:Sci100